bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wasteland Awaits!
Posted by: Bekons (05/02/2019) * A-Rank Description "It wasn't easy getting anything out of this blasted place, so i'll keep it brief. I sent a few. . . couriers. . . into the zone to get out a package for a client. Bastards never came back, no clue why. If you'll promise to get the package, i will tell you where the scavangers normaly get inside." A paper bird, unfolded is pinned to the job board. The message was clearly written out in charoal, and an incredibly crude drawing is present on the poster, almost looking like a map. Journals Thom Tanks (05/04/2019) We traveled toward the apparent wasteland by boat. After some days we were met with a blockade ship. Their crew were determined to make us turn around, but being that we had a contract on the mainland, we couldn’t. Great efforts were taken to negotiate a peaceful solution, however our talks failed and combat started rather abruptly. One of the men aboard the blockade ship shapechanged into a dragon. Looking back on it – it’s interesting how common place seeing and fighting dragons has become for us. On an aside, Asta took the sliver of time to ask for my blessing before fireballing an enemy cluster near me. She contributed more than her share, as is her nature. Showing such compassion on the field of battle is admirable, and I am formally requesting that she be given recognition for showing heart in the face of danger. In due time, 4 of the enemy force surrendered and Brokk was quick to hinder their ship’s maximum speed. We saw to it that they would make it back to land safely, albeit slowly. They were treated kindly and we left on peaceful terms. Having reached the wasteland, we met our contract supplier Sidorovich, a shifty fellow who I do not care to deal with in the future. We set off to retrieve a package for him. Admittedly, company morale was low. We felt significantly over qualified for such a task, and this seemed to affect Ihsahn the most. Both Neith and Brokk went out of their way to help Ihsahn in their own way. It is my recommendation that their efforts be noted in the records. We tracked the package to a cave system. Within, we defeated several ugly creatures, including the largest organism I’ve seen to date. It creeped along the walls, floor and ceiling all at once. Toward the end of the engagement, I found a crystal sphere which Brokk showed immediate interest in. We carried on tracking the package to a small town in a state of ruin. There we encountered several local militia and some oddly armored type of troop. Despite an impressive effort on Ihsahn’s part to communicate with the locals, going so far as to participate in their local customs and dance, alas, things were breaking down fast. Ihsahn made the hard decision to act first, and in doing so, he valiantly saved many a dangerous projectile from striking Neith or Asta. Such bravery is commendable. Only a minute or so later, combat came to a close. Some of the enemy ran. One was captured, interrogated, disarmed and set free. We retrieved the package and started making our way back to Sidorovich. On the path, something grabbed me and my world started to spin. Feeling the familiar scoop of the arcane, I was delivered to safety, as were each of us one at a time. One item of note – Roshini displayed a mysterious new ability previously not seen by me earlier. When he is within his shell, it may be used as a low friction sled for up to two passengers. Further investigation into this matter is needed. Alas, we came back to Sidorovich with his package. The payment was very much not to Neith’s liking and she had more than a word with him. In addition to that, Mr Brokk was very professional and curt, supporting Neith in his own unique way. At last, payment was sorted and we made our way back along with a crystal sphere and a book that Ihsahn kept for himself. Thom Tanks